


You, You, You...

by citrussunscreen



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Character Death, Dubious Consent, M/M, Munakata/Sakakura (one sided), Munakata/Yukizome (established), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: Munakata/Sakakura. Sakakura thinks about how he got into this predicament with Munakata in the first place, and he isn’t sure whether he hates or enjoys it.





	

**Title:** You, You, You… **  
Type:** Oneshot **  
Pairings:** Munakata/Sakakura, Munakata/Sakakura (one sided), Munakata/Yukizome (established) **  
Rating:** R-18 **  
Warnings:** spoilers for DR3, OOC, mentions of toys, dub-con **  
Length:** ~1,660 **  
Summary:** Sakakura thinks about how he got into this predicament with Munakata in the first place, and he isn’t sure whether he hates or enjoys it.  
**Disclaimer:** DR3 is not mine  
**A/N:** MunaSaka D: DR3 T___T My heart…

 

“Actually”, Munakata sighs and then looks at Sakakura, “I don’t understand”.

Sakakura shifts a little and looks at Munakata with curiosity, “hm?” For a brief second, he wonders if they will finally kiss, today. But that though is immediately quashed, he knows it will never happen. But Sakakura longs for it.

“Why did I do this?” Munakata places his head in his hands and then groans, “Chisa…”

Immediately, Sakakura’s expression falls. It’s the same each and every time.

Munakata regrets, again.

“I’m sorry”, Sakakura whispers as he timidly gets off Munakata’s bed. He grabs his clothes, and without even caring how gross it is, he puts them on.

And again, Sakakura apologises.

 

The week after, Munakata informs him of his plans for the future and then goes overseas.

.

.

.

It all started, Sakakura believes, when Munakata found his dildo.

Sakakura’s whole faces turns red with embarrassment and shame. He felt like he could die right then and there. He always knew that Munakata was going to be the death of him.

 

 

“I want to too”, Munakata whispers, “with Chisa”.

Sakakura looks away, he doesn’t want to hear it.

“Can’t you help me?” Munakata asks as he takes a step towards Sakakura, “please?”

Immediately, Sakakura whips his head around to look at Munakata, his cheeks are still flushed red, “excuse me?” He knows exactly what Munakata’s implying, “that’s something you should really discover with your lover”. Sakakura wonders why he’s giving this kind of semi-lecture to Munakata. He’s feeling more and more embarrassed.

Munakata’s grip on Sakakura’s dildo tightens.

“Or you could learn from watching videos”, Sakakura says as he slowly backs away from Munakata. He panics inwardly as Munakata continues walking towards him, and receives a slight shock when his back meets the wall.

Munakata throws the dildo across the room so he can lean in towards Sakakura and whisper into the other’s ear, “no, I want to learn from you”.

“Yukizome…”, Sakakura shakes his head, “I can’t”. He only has Munakata and Yukizome, there was no way he could do something like this.

When Munakata opens his mouth to speak again, Sakakura knows he’s lost. That no matter what Munakata says, he would do as he’s told. He may be an amazing boxer with incorruptible strength, but in front of the person he admires, respects and loves, Sakakura is nothing more than simply in love.

 

 

“This will probably hurt”, Munakata states as he looks at Sakakura’s backside with a piercing gaze, his curiosity sends his eyes darting across the naked body, over Sakakura’s beautiful back, arms and legs. The body of someone who trains on a regular basis really is different. And Munakata can appreciate that.

“It’s ok”, Sakakura smiles at Munakata, he doesn’t want the other to fret over something like that at all, he wants to reassure Munakata, and so he tells him, “the pain isn’t that bad”.

Munakata raises an eyebrow at Sakakura.

Sakakura’s cheeks turn pink and he shifts his eyes away before looking back at Munakata and saying honestly whilst stuttering, “sometimes by myself…”, Sakakura swallows hard, “you saw my toy earlier, no?”

Realisation dawns on Munakata’s face. Sakakura was using it on himself. There was only him. Munakata feels a sense of relief.

Sakakura wonders why. He knows and understands that Yukizome loves Munakata and that Munakata loves Yukizome too. So why is he suddenly in all of this? So, Munakata wants to wait until Yukizome is ready, wants to wait for their special night.

So why doesn’t he?

At first he thought Sakakura just couldn’t not have the physical intimacy, but Munakata knows better, he knows his best friend is not like that. Sakakura likes to think that it’s perhaps Munakata wants to keep him by his side. And that this was his method of doing so. Because if someone told him that Munakata is greedy, he would agree with it.

Sakakura’s face is buried into the pillow with his hips raised upon his wobbly legs. Munakata’s grip on his hips is hard, and Sakakura knows that bruising will be inevitable. Tears continue to run down Sakakura’s face.

With a thumb, Munakata prods it into Sakakura’s hole and pulls so that he can guide the tip of his lubed erection in more easily. With a bit of force, he pushes the head in and immediately halts when even the pillow could not cover Sakakura’s cry of pain.

“Sakakura?” Munakata asks, his voice fearful, as though he had just realised what he was asking from his best friend.

Sakakura trembles beneath Munakata, his tears are soaking the pillow, and the hands, they grip nothing but the bedsheets beneath him. Amongst his sobs, he manages to choke out a, “I’m okay”.

As Munakata continues pushing in, Sakakura bites his lower lip and holds in his voice. He’s upset and angry with himself, but he’s happy at the same time. This was the closest he’d get to his heart’s desires. But his tears don’t stop. As expected, the difference between a piece of plastic and the real deal is not slight. Munakata is thicker, longer and warmer. Sakakura could feel the gentle pulse as his friend continues to push inside of him.

When Munakata’s balls finally make contact with Sakakura’s butt cheeks, Munakata lets out a breath of relief, he swallows hard as Sakakura continues to tremble, he purses his lips every time Munakata’s hole tightens around him. The feeling is incredible. It definitely got him a lot more excited than just his hand.

If Munakata closes his eyes, he can imagine that the one beneath him as Yukizome. And not Sakakura. He moves his hips an thrusts into the tightness. Suddenly, a yelp from beneath him shatters Munakata’s imagination, and he’s brought back to reality, that the person beneath him does not have a slim waist. That the person beneath him does not have long wavy hair, or porcelain coloured skin.

But he felt incredible. He made Munakata’s heart flutter and beat rapidly. It was a blissful feeling.

Munakata’s grip on Sakakura’s hips tighten even more as he continues to pull out and push in.

Sakakura’s hands have moved from gripping the bedsheets to gripping the pillow and pulling the pillow into his face to muffle his voice and dry his tear-strained face.

Euphoria quickly envelopes Sakakura when Munakata finally reaches areas where Sakakura’s dildo had never touched before. Guilt immediately rushes afterwards, a reminder to Sakakura of exactly what was happening, but every time Munakata presses against his prostate, the guilt disappears and is replaced with pleasure. Sakakura thinks he must be disgusting to enjoy being thrown into the depths of guilt only to be brought into the heavens with pleasure, the gap between the two was exhilarating.

Sakakura is given the best orgasm he has ever had throughout the rather painful years of his life. Though as soon as he comes, he becomes even more aware of Munakata inside of him. He can’t help but want to enjoy their physical intimacy, yet at the same time, he is cruelly reminded with each thrust that this is not how he wanted it. Not when Yukizome –

Munakata lets out a low growl as he stills inside of Sakakura as he comes to completion and empties a hefty load within Sakakura.

When Munakata came inside of Sakakura, Sakakura could only think about how he much he treasures the moment and savours it, knowing there would be no other chance he would ever experience this and that he’d be kept company with his dildo once again. And reality comes crashing so much faster than Sakakura could even think so. The consequences of what they had just done, together. Of how this could change not only his relationship with Munakata, but his relationship with Yukizome as well.

“Kyousuke”, Sakakura whines quietly as Munakata pulls out. Sakakura knows he’s said something wrong when Munakata pauses, digs his nails into his hips – enough to draw blood. “S-sorry”, Sakakura immediately chokes out, his voice a little more muffled as he pushes his head further into the pillow.

Munakata pulls out and without giving Sakakura another glance, walks towards the bathroom.

Sakakura can’t remember the last time he had cried so much.

 

Munakata gives Sakakura the cold shoulder for the next 2 weeks.

Just as well, as Sakakura doesn’t know how to face Munakata. Nor does he know how to face Yukizome.

 

It was only supposed to happen once.

To fulfil Munakata’s curiosity.

To have Munakata only love Yukizome more.

So why does he keep coming back?

 

The second time it happens, Sakakura begs Munakata to reconsider. The third time it happens, Sakakura is sobbing and asks Munakata to stop. The fourth time it happens, Sakakura stops pleading. At that point, Sakakura wonders how he is any different to a convenient stress relief entity. The answer is likely that he isn’t.

.

.

.

When Munakata’s katana pierces through his body, Sakakura immediately wonders how he’s let Munakata down. It’s a rhetorical question, because he knows best just how he’s betrayed Munakata. Though he too would also give up his life for Munakata, Sakakura hadn’t ever imagined that this is how it would’ve ended up.

It doesn’t matter if Munakata has misunderstood him. It doesn’t matter if Munakata had got it wrong. Because in the end, he is right. And to Sakakura, Munakata is still priority. His trust and belief in Munakata won’t change.

As Sakakura pulls the last lever down, he is endlessly happy with relief, because he knows that Munakata will now be saved from this heinous game. Sakakura’s only regret as he lies slumps in his own pool of blood is that he couldn’t save Yukizome. The thought leaves him with a bitter smile as he loses consciousness and proceeds to join Yukizome in death. This way, he’d have another thing in common with her, and perhaps, just maybe, Munakata will like him more this way.


End file.
